


Through This Too Many Times

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [55]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Justice Lords, Lord Batman - Freeform, Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: sunaddicted asked: Babe, can I pretty please ask for 48 (shackles) with lord!Superman/lord!Batman?? ♡♡♡





	Through This Too Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/181760400676/babe-can-i-pretty-please-ask-for-48-with

“We’ve been through this too many times, Bruce,”

Bruce doesn’t bother to look up from the bed he’s sitting on.

The cell door slides open, and Lord Superman steps in. “And every time you try to escape, your injuries get worse,” he approaches Bruce, and lifts the scrubs to see the extent of the Bruising. “You fell quite far,”

“A few flights of stairs. Got a bruised rib,” Bruce answers. 

Clark’s shackles improve with time. He’s not sure he can outsmart the latest one.

It’s a chip in him and he doesn’t know where they put it. Whenever he’s doing something they don’t like, they activate it, manipulating the electric field of his brain enough to render him unconscious. This time, they thought it’d be funny to knock him out near stairs. Bruce is contemplating whether or not he’s learned his lesson.  

Clark hums and joins Bruce on the bed. “I’m glad you’re okay,”

This time, Bruce meets Clark’s eyes. He doesn’t resist when Clark leans in to kiss him.


End file.
